


Prompt: Sparring

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: Prompt: Dean Winchester is actually part of the armed forces (no fake ID, brainwashing or magic involved). Bonus if he gets to spar with Ronon





	Prompt: Sparring

Most people don't exactly provide Ronon with much of a challenge when they spar with him. He's gotten used to that. It's not that they're weak, so much as that they're unwilling to go as far as he does. Ronon practices with them anyway. They need to learn, and he teaches them what he can.

There are a few people in the city that almost hold their own. There's also Teyla, who kicks his ass every bit as often as he kicks hers. A few of the Marines are dangerous as holy fuck, but they're usually the ones that have been in the city for a while.

And then there's Dean Winchester. He's been off the _Daedalus_ for all of a week the first time he shows up in the sparring rooms. Ronon just rolls his eyes and figures that the guy will be on the floor within about two seconds, bleeding and heading for the infirmary.

That's before Ronon watches Winchester take down another man in a few heartbeats. It's smooth and vicious, and doesn't look quite like the usual fighting techniques that come out of Earth. Ronon watches Winchester brawl with a few more people, and then makes his way over to the man, shaking out his shoulders and cracking his neck from side to side.

Winchester grins up at Ronon when he steps into the ring, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Dean's short, compact, but Ronon makes a point to not overestimate the advantage his reach is going to give him.

They don't say a thing, just nod at each other, and then start circling slowly. Winchester is fast on his feet, and has wild eyes. They come at each other almost at the same instant, each blow fast and vicious, though most of them are dodged.

Ronon still finds out that Winchester can take a punch. Winchester's head snaps to the side, but he's already throwing an elbow and moving, spitting blood as he goes. Ronon raises an eyebrow, impressed even as he gets the breath knocked out of him when Winchester slams a knee up into Ronon's kidneys.

Around the room, everyone is going silent. Ronon remembers that from when he sparred with Teal'c. People get fascinated when someone holds their own against him. Ronon can't really blame them. It's something of a rare occasion.

There are probably bets being exchanged, but Ronon can't think about it anymore. Winchester is insanely fucking fast. They go until the fight is all that Ronon can see, breathe, feel. The entire world is blurring, boiling down to nothing but the fight.

And then Winchester slips in a smear of blood. The man goes down hard, and Ronon curses, grabbing for him. They both end up on the ground, Ronon breathing hard, Winchester smiling wildly up at him. Ronon raises his eyebrows and grins back.


End file.
